Em meio a tudo
by Maria Lua
Summary: Ele é tipo de homem que você passa uma vida para conhecer. -Serie Cotidiano-


**Em meio a tudo**

Eu era tão boba. Tinha milhares de trabalhos para fazer e só conseguia ficar observando cada mínimo gesto seu. A forma displicente em passar a página dos livros ou como os seus cabelos ruivos caiam de forma encantadora no seu rosto pálido. Ou como os seus olhos verdes passeavam pelas letras do livro completamente concentrado. Ele é tipo de homem que você passa uma vida para conhecer.

-Nós estamos preocupados – Anunciou Emmett sentando na minha frente bloqueando minha visão daquele cara que mais parecia ter saído de um livrinho de contos de fada.

-Realmente – Falou Jack sentando ao lado do Emmett. Só que o Jack tinha um voz trovejando que nunca conseguiria sair sussurrada.

-Jacob, nós estamos em uma biblioteca – Resmungou Jasper sentando ao meu lado na frente do Jack que revirou os olhos sorrindo.

-Posso saber o que aconteceu para os três estarem aqui? - Perguntei passando a minha mão pela minha franja.

Já fazia um ano que eu estava na faculdade da pequena cidade de Forks e nesse mesmo período eu encontrei os meus melhores amigos. Quando eu morava em Los Angeles não era muito bem vista. Talvez por ser pálida ao ponto até de as vezes parecer doente, ou os meus cabelos castanhos completamente simples em combinação aos meus mundanos olhos também castanhos. As meninas me evitavam como diabo foge da cruz e os meninos preferiam as loiras, estúpidas, peitudas, e bom, eu obviamente não era nenhuma dessas três coisas.

Foi então que eu passei para a melhor faculdade de literatura do país que ficava coincidentemente do outro lado dos Estados Unidos e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de aceitar. Fui morar em um apartamento de um prédio dominado por estudantes e no apartamento em cima do meu moravam os que viriam a serem meus três melhores amigos.

Jacob Black com seus traços indígenas e sorriso fácil e seus quase dois metros de altura. Emmett Cullen que era tão alto quanto o Jack e se possível mais forte, tinha cabelos pretos cacheados e covinhas que o fazia parecer um menino grande. E o Jasper Hale com seus cabelos loiros cacheados e olhos azuis com feições serias. Os três com uma personalidade diferente e completamente importantes na minha vida.

-Bella, você não acha que está passando muito tempo aqui não? - Perguntou Emmett alarmado – Como é que você vai desencalhar assim.

Eu revirei os olhos diante a delicadeza do Emmett. Quando se tem dois amigos que parecem um armário e outro bem mal encarado nem todos os rapazes tinham coragem de chegar.

-Emmett, eu realmente preciso estudar – Falei fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão os dispensando.

-Bella, você não acha que passa tempo de mais nesse buraco? - Perguntou Jacob olhando para as estantes com ar de desdém.

-E você me propõe o que, Jacob Black, que eu aprenda novas técnicas de amasso assistindo vocês e suas respectivas namoradas? - Perguntei com falsa inocência percebendo que o Jasper havia corado muito.

-Isa o que você precisa é de alguém – Disse Emmett e eu peguei um dos meus livros e bati com ele em sua cabeça.

-Não me chama de Isa – Disse lembrando que esse era o apelido que o James insistia em me chamar.

-Porque eu não fico surpresa em encontrar os quatro aqui – Disse Alice se aproximando da mesa com aquele andar dançante. Alice era uma pequena menina com feições de fada que mesmo ainda estando no último ano do colegial vivia aqui na faculdade por ser a namorada do Jasper.

-Alice, os leva daqui sim – Pedi a olhando de modo suplicante e ela riu animada sentando no colo do namorado e a cada segundo eu me via mais próxima de ser expulsa da biblioteca.

-Menina, agora eu entendo essa sua fixação de vim a biblioteca – Falou Alice em tom baixo olhando de modo discreto para o meu Deus grego que parecia aleio a nossa conversa – Ele é um gato.

-O Masen? - Perguntou Jacob fazendo careta de nojo.

-Porque essa cara? - Perguntei ofendida.

-O cara é muito pirado. Faz medicina e musica ao mesmo tempo, sem contar que o pai dele é um conhecido senador que desvia dinheiro mais que tudo. É melhor você ficar bem longe dele – Mandou Jacob com aquele ar de irmão mais velho que eu simplesmente odiava.

-Eu por acaso falei alguma coisa sobre quando você começou a namorar um mulher com quase dois metros de altura que me odeia e que sonha em poder um dia esmagar meu crânio? - Perguntei rabugenta e eu nem sabia o porquê – Não eu não falei nada então não te deixo se meter nas minhas relações inexistentes.

-Isso mesmo Bella – Disse Alice gargalhando batendo palmas animada – Coloca ordem no barraco.

-Er...será que vocês podem conversar mais baixo? - Pediu Edward em tom calmo e com um irresistível sotaque inglês. Sua voz era musical com um quê rouco que fizeram todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiar.

-Claro cara, foi mal – Disse Emmett sorrindo com ar inocente – As vezes a gente acaba se empolgando.

-Tudo bem – Falou o Edward corando de leve parecendo envergonhado. E ele ficava tão fofo assim.

-Eu sou Emmett Cullen – Apresentou-se Emmett oferecendo a mão que logo foi aceita pelo objeto de minha adoração – Esses são Jasper Hale, Alice Brandon, Bella Swan e Jacob Black.

-Prazer, Edward Masen – Disse Edward e eu estava envergonhada demais para encará-lo.

-Então cara ta ocupado hoje? - Perguntou Emmett sorrindo.

-Por quê? - Perguntou Edward em tom desconfiado.

-Festa na minha casa hoje à noite para pensar menos nas provas – Disse Emmett entregando um convite da sua festa vip para o Edward – Vê se aparece cara.

-Vou sim – Confirmou Edward.

-ÓTIMO!! Agora vamos antes que a bibliotecária nos expulse – Disse Alice e todos nós acenamos para o Edward sumindo.

-Porque você foi legal com _ele_? - Perguntou Jacob irritado.

-Porque ele parece ser legal e a nossa Bellinha aqui precisa de alguém legal na vida dela – Respondeu Emmett me abraçando pelos ombros.

-Quem é que vai ser legal para a Bella? - Perguntou Rosalie chegando perto da gente da gente. Rosalie era a namorada no Emmett e sua beleza chegava a ser desconcertante. Seus cabelos loiros caiam como seda em suas costas ondulando enquanto ela andava. Seu corpo era cheio de curvas e seus olhos azuis exalavam malicia. Vendo assim você nunca imaginaria que ela fazia Engenharia Mecânica.

-O gato do Edward Masen – Respondeu Alice com direito até a pulinhos.

-Gato é? - Perguntou Jasper se fingindo enciumado.

-Sim, muito gato – Disse Rosalie rindo – Ele vai para festa?

-Já to me arrependendo de tê-lo convidado – Disse Emmett fazendo bico que logo foi beijado pela Rose e eu saí do abraço do Emmett revirando os olhos. Esse lance de segurar vela as vezes chegava ao extremo.

-Ai Bella!! Eu e Rose vamos te deixam linda!! Você tem que estar simplesmente perfeita essa noite – Dizia Alice só que eu já não prestava muita atenção. O Edward tinha acabado de sair da biblioteca e nossos olhos se encontraram. Corei intensamente, contudo não consegui desviar o olhar. Ficamos ali um devorando o outro com um olhar. Eu quase podia sentir sua mão subindo pela linha da minha coluna e seus lábios devorando os meus e...o encanto foi quebrado quando um calouro esbarrou nele. Não tive mais coragem de olhar na direção em que ele estava.

-Quem cala consente – Disse Rosalie maliciosa e logo senti sendo arrastada pela mão pelas duas loucas que eu considerava amigas.

*******

Eu estava tão envergonhada. As meninas acabaram me levando para o Shopping para o que elas intitularam de "Dia das meninas". Ajeitei meus cabelos que agora estavam lisos e brilhantes. Meu rosto estava iluminado com uma maquiagem leve apenas com os olhos destacados. Usava uma calça jeans justíssima e uma blusa com top preto e uma blusa caída azul-escuro por cima que deixava minhas costas nuas. E por fim uma sandália preta que desafiava o meu equilíbrio.

A festa acontecia na casa dos pais do Emmett que apesar de viver trancada estava sempre arrumada. Ela ficava fora da cidade e era branca quase toda composta por paredes de vidro o que mostrava uma festa completamente lotada. Entrei vendo muita gente conhecida e antes de procurar meus amigos fui atrás de algo para beber estava voltando da cozinha quando o vi pela primeira vez aquela noite.

Ele estava usando uma blusa preta social com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, calça jeans escura e seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados do que nunca. E...seus olhos verdes estavam colados nos meus.

E de novo eu senti o ar sumindo dos meus pulmões com o olhar que ele me lançou. Era como se tudo em volta fosse sumindo aos poucos. Seus olhos verdes percorreram o meu corpo e pelo jeito ele aprovou a minha produção. Eu sorri de modo tímido e ele retribuiu com um sorriso torto e só então eu notei que tinha prendido a respiração. Ele parecia que vinha na minha direção quando uma loira que se eu não me engano se chama Tanya o abordou. Desviei o olhar e voltei a procurar meus amigos.

-Que cara é essa? - Perguntei a Alice fingindo não notar que a Leah fechou a cara ao me ver.

-A minha mãe que não cansa de fazer toque de recolher – Respondeu Alice fazendo bico – E eu vim com o Jasper.

-AH! Você pode beber se quiser Jasper eu vou deixar a Alice – Ofereci sorrindo. Eu sabia o quando a minha amiga as vezes se sentia insegura por ainda estar no colegial.

-Oh! Como ela é boazinha – Debochou Leah e eu fingi que nem escutei.

-Brigada Bella! - Agradeceu Alice me abraçando e Jasper sorriu.

-Você me procura quando tiver que ir ta? - Falei acenando para os outros. Eu é que não ficaria segurando vela tripla.

-Sozinha? - Perguntou aquela voz musical com um quê rouco e um irresistível sotaque britânico.

-Pelo jeito não mais – Respondi com um tom cortado sentindo meu corpo tremer sentindo ele tão perto.

-Dança comigo? - Perguntou Edward ainda atrás de mim e sentir seu hálito quente batendo de encontro a pele sensível do meu pescoço estava me enlouquecendo.

-Eu não sei dançar – Respondi meio perdida.

-Tudo depende de quem guia – Contra-argumentou Edward segurando minha mão me levando para o centro da pista de dança improvisada e sorriu antes de colar meu corpo no seu pedindo apenas que eu seguisse o ritmo animado da música.

Foram uma, duas, três músicas com conversas no pé do ouvido. Eu ria demais um dos seus comentários. Ao contrário do que o Jacob pensava o Edward não era nenhum louco e sim um cara mega divertido de humor negro que admito combinava e muito com o meu. Eu ria e sentia que minhas mãos não queriam desgrudar dele.

Eu tocava no seu braço, às vezes no seu ombro e muitas vezes na sua nuca. Eu não segurava a vontade de acarinhá-lo. Sem perceber eu acariciava sua nuca com minhas unhas ou ondulando seu corpo para mais perto do seu. Ele sorria apertando minha cintura e sua mão fria tocando na minha pele quente eram completamente enlouquecedoras.

-Quer tomar alguma coisa? - Perguntou Edward e eu afirmei com a cabeça. Ele segurou a minha mão e me levou até a cozinha – Faz muito tempo que você conhece o Cullen?

-Desde que cheguei em Forks – Respondi sorrindo – Ele, o Jasper e o Jack são como minha nova família, isso claro com as namoradas deles.

-E tem mais um espaçozinho na sua vida? - Quis saber Edward se inclinado da minha direção.

-E se tiver? - Perguntei sorrindo me escorando no balcão da cozinha.

-Eu adoraria me candidatar a ele – Respondeu Edward em um sussurro e antes que eu pudesse entender o que ele havia sugerido seus lábios já estavam sobre os meus.

Eu soltei um gemido de contentamento e podia senti-lo sorrir de encontro aos meus lábios antes de pedir permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Eu segurei sua nuca com força colando seu corpo no meu. Seu cheiro, seu toque, seu gosto. Era uma mistura de sensações que faziam a minha perna tremerem. Ele apertou minha cintura e eu puxei seus cabelos cor de cobre com um pouquinho de força.

Seus lábios desgrudaram dos meus por breves segundos para respirar antes de nos prender em um beijo ainda mais exigente. Senti sua mão acariciando a lateral da minha cintura e logo depois na minha barriga. Enquanto isso uma das minhas ia escorregando para o seu peito. Ele descolou seus lábios dos meus e foi descendo em uma trilha de beijo para as minhas bochechar mordendo de leve o meu queixo indo para o meu pescoço.

Ele estava beijando meu ombro quando senti uma necessidade incrível de sentir novamente o gosto dos seus lábios. Puxei seu rosto de leve o beijando. Ele sorriu me levantando para sentar no balcão ficando entre as minhas pernas. Eu o apertei de encontro a mim o fazendo gemer de leve. Uma das suas mãos que já se aventurava por baixo da minha blusa foi subindo e subindo...

-Bella! - Chamou Alice e mesmo não querendo me separar do seu beijo e dos seus braços eu o empurrei de leve e ele, que também não pareceu gostar nada da interrupção, se afastou de mim virando para ver quem havia entrando e eu abracei suas costas e pela cara que a Alice fez ele gostou e muito da minha atitude – Olha eu realmente não queria atrapalhar, mas é que eu preciso ir pra casa e o Jasper ta meio alegre para ir me deixar, Bells.

-Tudo bem – Falei descendo do balcão, mas antes que eu pudesse dar um passinho para me afastar ele me puxou para um beijo de despedida.

-Não vai me dar seu telefone? - Perguntou Edward me prendendo entre ele e o balcão. Mas, eu estava tão perdida olhando para os seus olhos verdes que nem pensei em responder. Bufando impaciente Alice abriu sua bolsinha tirando um batom e pegou o braço do Edward escrevendo meu número no seu anti-braço para um sorriso do Edward e uma expressão de choque vinda de mim.

Ele riu me beijando novamente antes de eu ser arrastada para fora da cozinha pela Alice.

*******

-Desculpa de novo Bella – Pediu Alice descendo da minha caminhonete e eu acenei sorrindo. Já estava na esquina quando senti meu celular tocando. Parei o carro e peguei vendo uma número desconhecido.

-_Alo_ – Disse Edward em tom de riso e eu não resisti à vontade de rir.

**N/a: Ola pessoas!!**

**Nossa a cada momento mais feliz por vocês estarem gostando dessa serie**

**Lembrando que a "Serie Cotidiano" é pequenas coisas que poderiam acontecer com qualquer um com muita imaginação da autora que aqui vus fala.**

***-***

**Ordem cronológica da Serie:**

**1- Desconhecido**

**2- Alo**

**3- Porta a Porta**

**4- Próximo**

**Quero pedir desculpas pela demora com a short, mas a facul me deixa louca e ainda tenho um monte de outras fics para por em dia, mas enquanto vocês mandarem reviews eu vou continuar escrevendo.**

**Então...**

**Boa? Ruim? Mais ou menos? Chata? Maravilhosa?**

**Mandem reviews**

**=*****

**Até a próxima**

**Ps: Vai ser PoV do Edward  
**


End file.
